


BURNING OUR  OWN FLAMES

by your_taxidermy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Original Character(s), Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: A series of poems I've written for the character of "Wolf of the East" <3





	1. HANNIBAL

_ Hannibal  _

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

_ Revolutionary to the core  _

_ His heart drips with blood as he fights for a dying cause  _

_ Which he tries, he tries so hard  _

_ He tries to keep himself together when he’s rotting from the inside out  _

_ His fingers are covered in dirt and blood  _

_ The blood of his own body  _

_ The innocents he tried to save  _

_ The enemies who  taste his blade  _

_ His eyes tell a tale of tainted romance and a damaged youth  _

**_“Be quiet, hannibal.”_ **

**_“Be like your father, hannibal.”_ **

_ The words were etched into his skin  _

_ The second best  _

**_The failure_ **

_ The boy who fought his own kin  _

_ Those who shot him down like arrows hitting birds in the sky  _

_ Are left with a damaged bird still flapping its wings  _

_ Trying to fly  _

_ Even now, he is married to the revolution  _

_ The half-breed sold his soul to the gods to fight  _

_ To fight for those whose throats are choked by a higher power  _

_ In his eyes are fear and worry  _

_ In his smile are hope and love  _

_ In his lips, a sweetness like honey and spice  _

_ His skin is the canvas  _

_ A place to be written on  _

_ Erased  _

_ Changed;  _

 

**_Hannibal_ **

_ A war is slipping between his fingers like sand  _

_ His eyes are dark and tired _

_ For they have seen a thousand **wars** _

_ Children begging to see their mothers  _

_ They have seen his sinful actions  _

_ They have seen his own hands rip through flesh of an innocent  _

 

_ What is hannibal, we ask?  _

_ Hannibal is an angry boy  _

_ Wishing to change what he sees  _

_ While trying to remember he is one man  _

_ He is raw  _

_ He is a tortured soul  _

_ Slowing burning  _

_ In his own flames  _


	2. KYRA

  
  


**_The Red Hawke_ **

_ The bitch in red  _

 

_ The thief with golden hands  _

_ A silver tongue  _

_ A bronze mind  _

 

_ But a heart made of rusted iron  _

_ She is kind and soft like flowers _

_ But she is numb  _

_ Numb to the world  _

_ She is alone in her travels  _

_ Searching the world far and wide  _

_ Looking for something shiny to fill the void growing within her  _

_ Her tongue is sharp like a razor  _

_ As she defends herself from the outside world  _

_ She drowns herself in whiskey  _

_ Loving the bitter tastes and burn in her throat  _

_ She can’t comply  _

_ She can’t pick sides  _

_ For everyone is against her  _

_ Her cause  _

_ This idea she is virtuous _

_ Has rotted her brain from the notion that her hands are stained with blood and silver from the riches she’s risked to take for her own pleasure  _

_ She is confused by her own game  _

_ “What are you, Kyra?” she asks _

_ She is a walking sin  _

_ A walking broken law  _

_ Her trail leaves tears and pearls  _

_ Those who follow will find her choking on diamonds and her eyes bleeding rubies  _

 

_ She is no one  _

_ A lone thief at best  _

_ With all her stolen riches  _

_ Her heart is broken  _

_ Shattered like glass  _

_ Every step she takes  _

_ The shards cut her feet  _

_ Her blood turning to melted rubies  _

_ Burning her flesh to the ground  _

_ And yet  _

_ She runs away  _

_ Hoping the pain will stop  _

 

_ she grips onto fake happiness  _

_ Fake laughter  _

_ But her emotions are twisted  _

_ She herself knows she is a twisted being  _

_ With a cause she even questions herself  _

_ The Hawke must spread her wings  _

_ And fly  _

_ To escape her own wicked past  _


End file.
